


Hold Me Close

by especiallythezefronposter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/especiallythezefronposter/pseuds/especiallythezefronposter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin, Thor's rich father sends him and Loki, the son of a dead friend, away from their villa in Norway after they get arrested because Thor got in a fight and Loki tried to get him out. They have to go to a small town in America to learn to be responsible and decent people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

Loki had expected it to be hard, but not this hard. He had hoped Thor would be with him. They both didn't speak English in an American school. He had thought that would've been enough to keep them together for once, but he had been wrong. Just like always.

Thor didn't need to speak to get in the football team and that new position, plus his looks, plus his adorable smile made him more friends than his words ever would.

Before Loki knew it, everything was exactly like it used to be back in Norway: Thor was one of the most popular kids in school, had more friends than he could count and dated all the pretty girls, while Loki was all alone, as usual.

Every morning he promised himself it would change. He would talk and make friends and try harder and people would like him, but every evening, when he was walking back from school alone, he realised he had broken his promise. _Tomorrow,_ he told himself day after day, staring at the wall and waiting for Thor to return home from some friend before he served dinner, _tomorrow will be better_. But it only got worse.

Bullies started to notice him. Now that the intimidating Thor wasn't walking by his side him anymore, everyone could see how fragile he really looked. He was an easy target. After a while he didn't even try to fight back anymore when someone pushed him against the wall for yet another 'talk'.

At home, Thor and him barely spoke. Where they used to talk and laugh for hours, dinners now were quick and quiet. Sometimes Thor didn't even come home to eat, and then Loki would eat alone, the tv in the other room filling up the gnawing silence. When they did talk it were short, necessary questions that Loki asked in Norse and Thor answered in English.

One night Thor brought someone home. It was a boy named Steve, Loki knew. He was one of the guys that had stolen his bag yesterday and had flushed his notebook through the toilet page by page, after reading those pages out loud, of course. It was the first stranger that came into their house and Thor seemed kind of nervous when he led him upstairs. When Loki went to Thor's room to ask if they wanted diner, he saw that the door was open and the room empty. And then he heard the noise of the shower and the sound of voices, moaning.

That's when the tears finally came. Loki had kept them in so long, and now he couldn't stop sobbing like a little child. It hurt. It hurt so much to know that he had been lying to himself all this time. _It's not because he doesn't like you, it's just because he's straight_ , he had told himself time after time. But Thor wasn't straight, and still Loki didn't stand a chance. Thor was into guys like himself, handsome and muscular, popular and sporty. He would never notice a boy that couldn't even defend himself against a couple of bullies.

He started to avoid Thor after the incident. He walked to school instead of being driven by Thor, didn't wait for him to start dinner and didn't say a word to him, even if it would've been necessary.

At night he cried himself to sleep, his sobs drowning the sounds op Thor and Steve in the other room.

He didn't know how long he would be able to do this. Some days he had to hide in his room so that Thor wouldn't see the black eye or the split lip the bullies had given him, just to remind him of the fact that they were stronger than him and could do whatever they wanted to him. That nobody cared and would try to stop them.

But then he couldn't hide it any longer, the bullies saw to that. After Biology, when everyone was spilling out of the classroom and into the hallway, one of them hit him, so hard that he lost balance and hit the ground before he even knew it was happening. Loki just waited for them to leave. If he got up earlier they would hit him again. Well, obviously that would've been better than what did happen.

'Aren't you going to fight?', one of them, Clint, snarled. He kicked Loki in the stomach. 'I didn't expect anything else from a faggot like you.' He kicked him again, and some other guys joined him.

Loki didn't feel the pain. Not yet. All he could think was that Thor would see him, and he felt like he let him down. Thor would be disappointed in him. If Loki had just been a normal kid, one that was strong and independent enough to get up and fight back, not such an easy target...

Loki didn't notice the kicking stopped, but it did. 'Is there anyone else who wants to hurt Loki? Please come forward so I can kill you now!', Thor's voice roared. He kneeled down next to Loki. 'Are you alright, brother?', he asked, concern and anger making his voice tremble.

All Loki could do was stand up and run away, barely feeling how every muscle in his body ached. He ran out of school, ran away from the bullies and the pain and the humiliation, ran away from Thor. He had been so heartbreakingly cruel, risking weeks and weeks of detention and his whole reputation by standing up for Loki, caring about him like a friend, like a _brother_.

He dropped himself on the bed and cried his heart out like the pathetic fag he was.

He had lain there for a half an hour, altough it felt like hours, when someone laid down next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around Loki in a tight hug and whispered the comforting words of a forgotten Norse lullaby in his ear. After a while he turned Loki around as if he weighed no more than the pillows underneath their heads so that Loki could rest his head against his shoulder.

Thor pressed a kiss to Loki's hair. 'It's alright. I'm here.'

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hospital For Souls by Bring Me The Horizon


End file.
